Y Entonces Volviste
by TALOS X
Summary: El Capitán América esta muy confundido, por suerte su mejor amigo Tony le dará consejos sobre una cierta hechicera mutante


**Hola, aquí les traigo una historia que estuve ideando por un largo rato, es sobre una pareja que pudo tener éxito pero por cosas de la vida no lograron llegar lejos, pero ahora con la llegada de "Marvel Now" espero que logre retomarse y he aquí lo que yo pienso que pudiera ocurrir**

**Marvel no me pertenece pero si así fuera, hubiera matado a Ciclope desde hace mucho tiempo XD**

* * *

**Y entonces volviste**

Era un típico día tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva York, mientras las personas se ocupaban de sus asuntos cotidianos, en la torre Stark justo en la sala de reuniones, estaba Steve Rogers o mejor conocido como el Capitán América caminando de un lado a otro.

Su mente daba muchas vueltas y no era para menos, hace justo un mes que había terminado su aventura que los medios habían bautizaron como "Avengers vs X-men", un mes desde que la raza mutante había renacido y sobre todo, un mes desde que ella había vuelto a integrarse en los Avengers y en su vida.

-no se necesita ser un telepata para saber lo que pasa en tu cabeza en este momento-

Steve voltea para encontrarse con Tony quien iba entrando a la habitación en ese instante

-Tony yo…-

-no necesitas darme explicaciones, es muy obvio lo que piensas- decía mientras daba un sorbo de su botella de agua

-lo sé Tony, intente reprimirlo antes pero creo que aun sigo enamorado de Wanda- confesaba finalmente el soldado

Inmediatamente Tony escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo y se golpea el pecho para recuperar el aire

-¿de que estas hablando?, ¡yo me refería de que estabas preocupado por tu proyecto de mutantes volviéndose vengadores!-

Steve sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera encima, el solo se había descubierto

-bueno, debo admitir que esto no se lo esperaba nadie- decía Tony rascándose la cabeza

-lo sé Tony, yo tampoco me esperaba esto pero siempre le tuve mucho afecto, desde el día que la reclute para los Avengers y bueno supongo que eventualmente me enamore de ella- decía Steve mientras se sentaba en una silla

Tony se sentó a una silla junto a él y empezó

-¿si sabes que ella es una mutante?- le preguntaba Tony

-si- le contestaba Steve

-¿Qué ella inicio siendo una súper villana?-

-si-

-¿Qué ella es la hija de Magneto?-

-si… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntaba ya harto de los rodeos

-¿Qué si alguna de esas cosas te importan sobre ella?-

Steve lo medito unos pocos segundos

-pues…supongo que no, no me afecta en lo más mínimo- decía sinceramente

-¿entonces qué esperas para ir por ella y declarártele?-

Steve miro asombrado a Tony, no había duda de que realmente era un amigo con quien se puede contar

-Tony te agradezco que quieras motivarme pero no creo que sea una buena idea-

-¿y por qué no?-

-uno simplemente no puede llegar y declarársele a alguien como si nada-

-tal vez, pero sabes, creo que ella también siente algo por ti-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-vamos Steve, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de cómo se te queda mirando ella cuando cree que nadie la observa, es obvio que también tiene sentimientos por ti-

El Cap se quedo callado unos momentos, ¿sería posible que ella también le correspondiera?

-¿sabes algo Tony?, creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba decirle lo que siento- decía poniéndose de pie

-espera, tengo una idea- decía Tony también poniéndose de pie

-porque no vas directamente a su cuarto, entras, la tomas de la cintura y la besas-

-Tony…-

-oh vamos Cap, ¿tienes idea de cuantas chicas fantasean con escenas como la que te acabo de contar?-

-…-

-vamos Steve, estoy seguro que una parte de ti quiere hacerlo- decía con picardía Tony

-…-

-¿y bien?-

-¡aghh que rayos!-

Es lo único que dice el Cap antes de salir del cuarto con paso decidido. Tony solo sonríe antes de chasquear los dedos y teletransportarse mágicamente

Reaparece en un cuarto y luego vuelve a chasquear sus dedos haciendo que su cuerpo brillara revelando que se trataba nada más que de Wanda, rápidamente tomó un cepillo y se lo paso por el cabello para luego sentarse en su cama a esperar

A los pocos minutos irrumpió decididamente el Capitán América en su cuarto y ella se levanto abruptamente fingiendo sorpresa

-Capitán ¿Qué…-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que el Cap inmediatamente la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente. Estuvieron así por unos minutos antes de separarse para tomar aire

-¡wow!, ¡Capitán, no tenía idea!- decía pícaramente

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, me alegra que hayas vuelto Wanda

Fin

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi primer fic tipo romance/humor espero que con el tiempo escriba mas y dejen reviews si desean mas historias como esta**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
